I'm So Crushed
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Mew is Rin's beloved oneesama, and Rin's in love with her. But Rin hasn't told her that yet. But she will, of course. Eventually. About as soon as her best friend, Ring, admits that she loves Rin. MewxRin, RingxRin twoshot
1. I'm So Crushed

**I'm So Crushed**

_Crushed  
><em>_By the sweetest lips I've never kissed  
><em>_And your fingertips  
><em>_And the warmest touch that I've always missed  
><em>_Crushed  
><em>_By the softest hands I've never held  
><em>_Probably never tell  
><em>_You're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

-Crushed by Rosette

"Morning, Rin," my mother greeted, not expecting a response as I continued on my way out the door.

Late, late, _late_. I was going to be late _again_! I let out an annoyed groan as I glanced at my watch, praying that it was wrong as I rushed out onto the pavement, my school skirt fluttering in the breeze, definitely giving everyone quite the show. Why were these school skirts so freaking short? I didn't have the time to stop and hold it down, but it's not like I cared, anyone. The only one who I'd care about seeing me right now was—

I let out a shriek as I crashed into someone. I stumbled backward, and then I felt myself being grabbed by the shoulders and steadied. Letting out a sigh of relief, I offered a brief thanks, not having the time for anything more.

"Living a rushed lifestyle isn't healthy. You know that, right, Rin?"

A rosy blush crept into my cheeks as I looked up, meeting Mew-oneesama's smiling face. "M-Mew-oneesama!" I stammered. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you! Shouldn't you be in classes?"

"I came to pick you up," Mew-oneesama replied, smiling. "I was worried you'd be late again.

"Y-you didn't have to that," I stuttered, my cheeks reddening further.

"I can't just leave you to fend for yourself," Mew-oneesama laughed. "C'mon, I came to pick you up, but that doesn't mean that I want to be late."

"O-okay," I murmured, accepting the helmet Mew-oneesama offered to me. By the time I finished clasping it on my head, she had already climbed onto her motorcycle and was waiting for me with that smile I loved so much. I gently sat sideways on the bike, wrapping my arms tightly around her. My eyes squeezed shut as the motorcycle began moving. My heart pounded so hard. I begged to God that she wouldn't notice.

Mew-oneesama and I had met months ago, at my middle school's culture festival. My class had opted for a maid café, much to my annoyance. Not that I cared about the drooling boys, but, honestly, that was just so overdone. Anyway, I'd been serving Mew-oneesama, and the older girl, a girl from our sister high school, had been amused by my fiery, overly-blunt mannerisms. She'd even laughed when my annoyed self had spilled hot tea on her while being distracted by yelling at our class rep.

Ever since, Mew-oneesama had come around to my house to hang out and, upon discovering last week that I had been late to class three times in one week, had decided to come and pick me up in the mornings, apparently. And, because she was just so awesome, everyone quickly took notice.

"Look, it's Mew-senpai," Lui, a kid a couple years younger than me, murmured as I climbed off the motorcycle at the school's gates.

"What's Rin-senpai doing with Mew-senpai?" questioned Oliver, Lui's friend. "Well, she's cute, but she's not hot like Mew-senpai."

I cast a glare at them while Mew-oneesama took the helmet off my head and onto hers. They were taken aback by my vicious look. Didn't they get it? Mew-oneesama was mine, not theirs. In fact, tonight, I was going to confess to her.

If only I hadn't thought that multiple times every single day ever since I'd met her.

"Okay, I'm off," Mew told me with a smile. "I'll come pick you up after school, okay?"

"Yep, I'll look forward to it!" I cheered, glad just to have Mew-oneesama's attention. I smiled at her. The sun was shining in her long, black hair. She was so pretty. I really did like her. If only I could finally tell her.

_Tonight,_ I swore to myself. _I'll tell her tonight._

. . .

I didn't tell her that night.

She came to hang out, and we curled up on the couch to watch a movie in my dark, dark basement. It was a horror movie, of course, so Mew-oneesama, on hearing my scream as I cowered behind a blanket at a particularly disturbing scene, laughed and hugged me by the shoulders, pulling me toward her so that my head lay on her chest. Her heartbeat echoed in my ear. I really hoped she couldn't hear my speeding heart.

"O-oneesama?" I murmured nervously.

"Don't worry, Rin," she teased, tweaking my nose. Thank God for the dark that hid the blood rushing to my face. "It's just a movie. Besides, I'll protect you."

I averted my gaze, embarrassed. "Don't say things like that."

She stared at me curiously. "Why not?"

"N-no reason," I replied. Dammit. Why did I get so nervous around her? I was infamous for having a terrible, bitchy attitude, but, when it came to Mew-oneesama, it was like I was some hopeless, ditzy girl.

"C'mon, Rin," she whined, pouting at me. "You've been keeping something from me for a while. I can tell."

"I-I don't know what you mean," I insisted. "I'm not keeping anything from you."

Mew-oneesama gasped dramatically. "Could it be, Rin . . . ? Do you . . . hate me?"

"No!" I shrieked, leaping onto her, unable to believe that she'd said that. She fell back in shock, pulling me with her. Our faces were inches apart as I shouted, "I could never hate you, Mew-oneesama! Because the truth is that I . . . I . . . ."

The lights flicked on, showing me Mew-oneesama, staring at me, startled by my actions. Then, a voice rang through the basement. "Rin, do you know where my DS is?"

My brother, Len, happened to enter at the most inopportune moment, when I was currently pinning my friend to the couch, our faces inches apart, both of us obviously not watching the movie. This, of course, led to him shuffling off very uncomfortably without discovering where his DS was, even though I actually did know where it was.

After that, we returned to watching the movie. I wasn't brave enough to try again after that. Before leaving, she told me she had something to tell me. However, she promptly seemed to forget about it, because it wasn't brought up again until weeks later.

. . .

"Five days in a row that you've been on time," applauded Aoki, one of my best friends, when she met Cul, Kaito, and I in our classroom, bringing my brother along with her.

"Go to hell," I retorted, knowing that Miss First Rank in Our Grade was harassing me. My brother couldn't even look at me. "What's up, Len?" I teased, narrowing my eyes seductively, putting on the sexiest voice I could muster. He looked at me, startled, before quickly looking away.

"Nothing!" he lied quickly. "C'mon, Kaito, let's go somewhere else!"

"Aw, but I wanna be with the girls," Kaito complained, begrudgingly standing to go with my brother despite his complaint.

"So what's your secret, Rin?" Cul wondered., putting on a news-reporter-type voice, pretending to hold a microphone toward me. "How are you getting here on time so consistently? Fans want to know."

"Mew-oneesama," I replied, smiling dreamily.

"Ooh, what's with that look?" teased Aoki. "Got a crush?"

"I'm in love with Mew-oneesama, actually," I said bluntly.

"Like hell I'm leaving!" exclaimed Kaito, having heard us from the classroom door. He ran back to our table and took a seat beside me, staring at me eagerly. "Go on."

"Perv," I grunted, shoving him sharply so that his chair fell sideways, along with he himself. My brother, his face beet red, took a seat between Cul and Aoki. I looked to all of them, who gaped at me. Actually, the entire class had heard me and had turned to stare. I didn't care who knew, though, so it was alright. "What?"

"Have you told her this?" Aoki questioned.

"W-well, I just haven't found the right time," I mumbled indignantly.

"No, Rin!" exclaimed Kaito, clawing his way back up to the table and gripping me by the shoulders, forcing me to face him. "You have to tell her! And then invite us over while you're on a date! And then make out!"

And then, he fell unconscious due to the joined efforts of the three girls. Len was busy being embarrassed by the idea of his lovely sister kissing another girl. I stared at our unconscious friend and shrugged before returning to discussing Mew-oneesama with my other friends.

Mew-oneesama was mine, and now everyone knew it.

. . .

Mew-oneesama was with a purple-haired boy when I came out from school a few weeks later. She was on her motorcycle, and he was on another. They were talking so amicably. I froze. Was I seeing this right? Mew-oneesama always came alone, didn't she? As he harassing her?

"Mew-oneesama?" I murmured as I walked over to her.

"Rin!" she chirped. "I wanted to introduce you to someone!"

I stared at Gakupo. He was smiling kindly, but my gaze didn't mirror his, not even slightly. His brow creased in concern as he saw my expression. Who was he? Why was he here? This was my time with Mew-oneesama.

"Rin, this is my boyfriend, Gakupo."

Boyfriend? No, Mew-oneesama, you can't have a boyfriend. There's no way. You would've told me earlier, right? Right?

"We've been dating for a couple weeks now, and I really wanted you to meet him. We were going to go to my place and watch a movie. Want to join us?"

The helmet she offered to me was the same one I wore everyday. I didn't look at it, or her. I stared at him, her boyfriend. No. This wasn't fair. _I_ was the one who loved Mew-oneesama, not this guy.

Mew-oneesama gasped as the helmet was whacked out of her hand. With tears in my eyes, I stared at her and, not caring about making a scene, shouted, "How could you? This isn't fair! How could you do this to me? You're so mean, Oneesama! You're cruel! I wish I'd never met you!" I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my hands into fists on either side of me. "I love you, Mew-oneesama! I really, really love you! Couldn't you see that?"

Then, using my whole arm to wipe off the tears, I ran away. Everyone moved aside for me as I ran down the street, sobs ripping from my throat and tears pouring from my eyes. It was so _humiliating_. I _loved_ her! Was I just some kid to her?

I ducked into a niche between the school and someone's house so she wouldn't find me if she even bothered to look. Then, I choked out sobs, rubbing my red eyes against the sleeve of my school uniform. Eventually, as I remained there, curled up into a ball, it lessened to sniffling and hiccups.

I was so _crushed_.

**Author's Note: I really wanted to write an oneesama-type shoujo-ai fic, so here it is. Dedicated to polarhamster10, the awesomest girl EVER! Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. You're Crushed Too

**Author's Note: For HollowPoint**

**You're Crushed, Too**

There was something I forgot to mention when I told you about my humiliating situation with Mew-oneesama. You see, I hadn't realized that I kind of did the same thing to someone else, my best friend, Ring-nee. She had been a friend of Len's and mine since childhood. Well, actually, she used to be our babysitter. She was the same age as Mew-oneesama, three years older than us, but she went to a different school. It always kind of amused me how Len had reacted to Mew-oneesama when we'd been watching that movie considering Ring-nee's attitude toward me.

Ring-nee was a very strange girl. Why? Because her favourite thing to do was flirt with me. I'd flirt back, of course, since we were just playing a game. At least, that was what I'd thought. Until, finally, Ring-nee shouted at me for it.

The day started like any other. Len and I were headed off to school together. We were leaving early in the morning so that I could run away before Mew-oneesama showed up to give me a drive. Then, on my doorstep, I found someone waiting.

Tapping my knuckles on that head of long blue hair, I smiled. "Why hello there," I laughed, peering down and Ring-nee as she gazed out at my lawn. "What are you doing here?"

Ring-nee didn't miss a beat. "I couldn't resist seeing you any longer," she purred, standing and stretching while she gazed at me with mischievous eyes. "I thought I'd come to your school today."

Sure enough, she was wearing my school uniform. I'd never know how it was that she got that in her possession, but who was I to judge? In my mind, Ring-nee had seduced someone into giving it to her, or she used it for kinky stuff with those guys that were always chasing after her.

"Mm, I don't think the teachers will be very accepting of you," I giggled in response, sliding my hands around her waist and pulling myself against her. I fluttered my eyelashes innocently and wondered, "Will you be able to restrain yourself if I bring you along?"

She grinned down at me and questioned, "Do you _want_ me to restrain myself?"

"Hey, Rin!"

Ring-nee and I froze and turned to gaze at the intruder. I drew swiftly away from Ring-nee, blushing incessantly as I straightened out my uniform. I noticed her pout, but I didn't take it seriously. I failed to notice the grief in her gaze.

"M-Mew-oneesama!" I exclaimed, a thousand emotions bubbling up but only that embarrassment I'd always felt upon seeing her remaining long enough to show. "What are you doing here?"

Mew-oneesama, my beautiful Mew-oneesama, stood before me, her motorcycle parked behind her. She smiled invitingly at me. It took all I had not to run to her at that moment. Humiliation blanched my face as another memory surfaced.

_"I love you, Mew-oneesama! I really, really love you! Couldn't you see that?"_

"I thought we could . . . talk," she said tentatively.

"O-oneesama . . . ," I murmured, unsure what to say. I wanted to talk to her so badly, but I was far too devastated to do so without sobbing.

And then, Ring-nee came in and saved the day. She took a step in front of me and growled, "You truly are insensitive, you know? Don't you see that Rin's suffering? Give her some time, would you?"

Mew-oneesama flinched before smiling tensely. A challenge flickered in her gaze as she questioned, "And who are you?"

"Ring, Ring Suzune," the bluette replied coolly, slipping her hand into mine. "Rin's been my best friend since we were kids. Say one more word to her this morning and I'll pop the tires on your bike."

"Ring-nee!" I exclaimed, startled by the girl's ferocity. I gazed desperately at Mew-oneesama, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea. However, her eyes were still locked on Ring-nee's, flashes of anger vibrantly sparkling. I gripped tightly onto Ring-nee's hand and gave it a small tug. "Let's just go, Ring-nee."

Ring-nee yanked her hand away from me, though, and snapped at Mew-oneesama, "You really are an ass, you know? Rin never shuts up about you. You're lucky enough to have someone as amazing as her love you, and you just go and throw it away. Don't you understand what an idiot you're being?"

Mew-oneesama clenched her jaw and stared back at Ring-nee, her gaze flickering unsteadily with unruly emotions. "I need to talk to Rin, not to you."

"I'll never let someone like you near her," Ring-nee growled, taking my hand in hers again. "You don't deserve her."

Mew-oneesama gave up on Ring-nee and turned a desperate gaze to me. When she smiled like that, I wanted nothing more than to give her whatever she wanted. My heart skipped beats and tears filled my eyes, but I couldn't look away from her beautiful face. "Please, Rin. We really need to talk."

"Rin," came Ring-nee's gentle voice beside me, trying to coax my eyes away from Mew-oneesama's. I wanted to look toward her, but I couldn't. Mew-oneesama looked so sad. I needed to talk to her. "Rin, please."

It was the crack in Ring-nee's voice that made me look at the sad expression on her face. I froze, startled by the pain in her eyes. I didn't understand at that point how Ring-nee felt, as terrible as I was. "Ring-nee?"

She tugged gently on my hand and requested, "Please?"

I glanced at Mew-oneesama once more before looking back to Ring-nee and murmuring, "Okay." And, as Ring-nee led me away, I kept my eyes locked on the ground to avoid Mew-oneesama's gaze.

. . .

I wasn't expecting it when she yelled at me. As it is, I can barely remember what happened before that, but I recall that we were on our way home, and Len was with us. Whatever we were in the middle of doing, it was cut off when Ring-nee stopped walking and whipped toward me.

"You really don't understand anything about me at all, do you, Rin?" she questioned ferociously, causing both Len and I to jump. I had no idea what was going on. She'd been laughing just a moment ago, and now she'd snapped completely. Len seemed to understand, though, so he fell back nervously, staring awkwardly at his feet. I wanted to ask him what it was Ring-nee was going on about, but I knew better than to do so.

"Ring-nee . . . ?" I murmured hesitantly, my eyebrows clenching together in a perplexed expression.

"You're such an idiot, Rin!" she shouted, firmly shutting her eyes in order to prevent me from reading them. "You and Mew both! You're the perfect match, both of you! If you love her so much, why don't you do something about it?"

"Neechan," Len murmured in warning. I cast a despairing glance at him. If he understood, why didn't he explain to me?

"I hate you!" Ring-nee shouted, lashing out with her arm at empty air when I took a startled step back. She . . . hated me? "Why can't you just see what's been goddamn in front of you this entire time?"

When she ran away, I didn't make a move to try to stop her. I didn't know how to. Instead, I looked desperately to my brother, who merely murmured in consent, "You really are an idiot, Rin."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I stood in stunned silence. Why were they both mad at me? Had they gotten annoyed at my moping over Mew-oneesama? I'd assumed that was it, that my complaining had gotten annoying. I was rather sure I'd mentioned Mew-oneesama right before Ring-nee had exploded. Still, what did that have to do with not seeing what was right in front of me?

"Are you really not going to do anything?"

Len's voice made me jump, so I stared at him with an inquisitive look. What did he expect me to do? I had no idea where to find Ring-nee now. Len sighed, looking mildly annoyed, and turned his head away in frustration.

"When Mew-senpai rejected you, you wanted her to come after you, didn't you?"

I frowned at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Len sighed and gave me an _are you serious_ look before snapping, "Just go after her, you moron."

And so I did.

I didn't find her right away, though. No, instead, I was forced to search through the entire town before finally finding her at a café. It took me at least an hour, too, and I nearly missed her. I would have missed her, actually, if I hadn't walked right into her as she exited the café.

"Watch where you're going, you moron!" she snapped viciously before realizing that it was me. Then, she took a step back and eyed me like I was some sort of predator. "Dammit. How the hell did you find me?"

I was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say, before I tipped forward in a bow. I saw her take a startled step back. "I'm so sorry, Ring-nee! I'm not sure what it is I did, but, if you explain, I'll do my best never to do it again!"

It was quiet then, and then Ring-nee patted me on the head. I look up at her, concerned, and noticed that her eyes were teary and her smile sad. "That's okay, Rin. I just don't think I can be around you anymore, that's all."

My heart skipped a beat when she said that, and my panic levels rose severely. I shouted out swiftly, "What do you mean? You can't just leave me, Ring-nee!"

Ring-nee looked away ruefully. "Being around you is too painful, Rin. I can't do it."

I lurched forward and grabbed onto the front of her shirt, pulling my face up to hers and forcing her to look at me. "You can't do that, Ring-nee! I don't want to lose you! I'll do anything, please!"

Ring-nee paused to stare at me. Her words fell like pin drops.

"Kiss me."

I froze at her words and stared into her eyes. I could see there that she meant it. Ring-nee liked _me_? She liked me like I liked Mew-oneesama.

I really was terrible.

All this time, I'd been leading Ring-nee on. I hadn't realized how she felt. I was just as bad as Mew-oneesama. Len had even noticed. How did I feel about Ring-nee, though? I really liked her, that was true, but I'd never thought of her like this. Still, as her wounded eyes stared into mine, I saw that we were one in the same. I could fall for Ring-nee. I could love her. Maybe loving Ring-nee was what I needed to get over Mew-oneesama.

So I kissed her.

**Author's Note: And here's the happy ending a couple of you asked for.**


End file.
